


情魔

by Misfit82



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: 4DN, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misfit82/pseuds/Misfit82
Summary: 让我葬在你的怀中，或是你深情的眼波，我只愿在你的爱抚中燃尽此生……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 恋人前提。
> 
> 纯属娱乐，感谢阅读。

让我葬在你的怀中，或是你深情的眼波，  
我只愿在你的爱抚中燃尽此生……

黑暗中，飘来一股气味。是尼禄的味道。但丁即刻醒来。只见一双冰蓝色的眼睛，像猫一般，旁的都融在模糊的黑暗中。尼禄不露声色地望着但丁，视线一寸一寸的，如同蛇行，蜿蜒地爬过但丁的双眼、面颊、嘴唇，凝视良久。当他迎上但丁雾湿而迷离的双眼时，嘴唇突然微微哆嗦起来，像是在风雨中飘零的枯叶。

“你总算回来了。”

但丁赶忙用手肘撑起上半身，忍不住朝他微笑。他看着尼禄步步向他走来，又俯下身，紧接着是他放大的双眼。

但丁只感到唇上像轻轻揉开了花瓣，但那片刻的温存让他还来不及回味，又即刻抽离。

尼禄把头倚在但丁的肩上。

“我一直在等你来，可你没有来找我……”

没有争吵，没有抱怨，尼禄的语调非常平静。

“我相信，你会自己回到我身边的。”

尼禄冷哼一声，声音低低的。

“说的我真他妈像狗……”

但丁听出他语气中的抱怨，也不甘示弱。

“我可不敢贸然来找你。毕竟，即使我的一个细小的举动，都能触动你的神经。”

“那是因为……”尼禄的声音戛然而止，他说不下去了。

但丁帮他讲了。“那是因为，你总认为我爱上别人了，是不是？是的，我根本不用猜。只要我跟别人多讲了句话，或多露出一个微笑，你就嫉妒、猜忌。发现了我口袋中的一封情书，你就怒不可遏，扬刀要杀了我，不听我的任何解释，最后怒气冲冲地夺门而出。尼禄，你究竟为什么变成这样了？我究竟该怎么做，才能使你满意？”

尼禄只得苦笑。

“如果你能爱我的话……”

“我说过了，我爱你，无论你问我多少次，我的回答都是一样的。可你总是拿这种问题折磨我。”

“你以为我想吗？”

尼禄愤恨地瞪他一眼，猛地跳起身。但丁只感到面上拂过一阵风。尼禄侧着身，嘴唇微颤，攥紧了拳头，过会儿又露出一丝模糊的、冰冷的笑意。“对我来说，什么都可以失去，只有你不行。就算是死，你也必须死在我身边。”

“你太执着了。人生在世，永恒、一生一世，这类虚无缥缈的东西，谁能许诺呢？你见过哪只鸟一生只栖息在一根树枝上的？过好当下，享受现在，不挺好的吗？而且我最不能理解，为什么你在拥有的时候，却总想着失去呢？那你不如不拥有了。”但丁心中有不满，嘴上就说重了。

“我不知道……我太爱你了……”他像梦游般，朝离但丁更远的方向迈了几步。“你太强大了，你又太英俊了，我总感觉离你好远。”

这时，门前的树木在夜风中呜咽，尼禄的声音也好像变得有些哀怨。

“那么多人爱你，那么多人想把你从我身边夺走。可我不准你离开我。”

看着尼禄失魂落魄的模样，但丁心尖一颤。他叹了口气，声音软了下来，悄声说：  
“我怎么舍得离开你……”

但丁知道，无论他如何在尼禄面前表露自己的心迹，都是徒劳无功。尼禄是如此悲观绝望。他困在独属自己的一隅天地中，纵使是善意的、美好的，也会在他高高筑起的铜墙铁壁前败下阵来。他根本不期望哪怕一丝一毫的美好憧憬。可但丁还是说了。

果然，尼禄就像没听见般，往窗的方向走去，而后站定了。他的眼神幽幽的，越过浓密的树枝，遥望天空的一弯月牙。不知不觉间，但丁无言地来到了他的身边。

尼禄忽而轻声笑了，笑声如这月色一般凉。

他自小徘徊在这人间，无父无母，只有这夜夜升起的月亮，才是他的朋友，才是他的慰藉。现在，他有了但丁，有了感情，也好似有了血肉。他狂喜、他颤栗，自己终不是孤身一人的了！可后来，他又畏惧、悲哀了。但丁是人类的骑士，是万人的救主，他不是用来爱的，他是用来远观的。永远有人爱他，而他也可以万花丛中过，片叶不沾身。爱他正如捕风，可谁能攥住风？都说雁过留声，人过留痕，如果他们的爱情真破灭了，就如逝水无痕，还能留下些什么？

看着这个纤弱的人，但丁终还是有所触动。尼禄在爱情中流露出的敏感、多虑，让他又爱又恨。

但丁顺手揽过尼禄的肩膀，让他的头靠在自己的胸膛。

“我只希望你能够快乐……”

虽隔着衣料，尼禄还是听到了但丁的心跳。

“你会为了我的快乐，甘愿作出牺牲吗？”迟疑了好一会儿，他才有些怯懦地问，还偷眼去看但丁的神情。

“当然，小家伙。在你消失的这几天，我才发现，我比原先以为的还要爱你。”但丁没多深思，就顺口答出来了。他太想让他快乐。

听到这里，尼禄发出一声短促的鼻息声。尽管看不到他的脸，但丁还是能感觉到他在笑。此时，尼禄脸上浮泛着红霞，眼里洋溢的满是笑意，气氛缓和了下来，怒潮狂焱都烟消云散，好像又回到了爱情最开始的模样。一切安然，岁月静好。

尼禄温柔的吻落在了他的下巴上，而后是他的嘴唇，却只是轻啄几口，辗转一阵子，又回到了下巴。他的吻，小心翼翼的，令人心碎。

“只要你不离开我，我就永远是快乐的。哪怕一个小时、一分钟，我都无法忍受你不在我身边。”

但丁轻轻拉开尼禄。在黑暗中，他细细地凝神看他的脸，他那淡如远山的眉，细如白瓷的肌肤，还有他的眼睛，比梦更温柔，比海更辽远。不自知地，他把尼禄锁在自己的怀中，吻上了尼禄的眼睛。而后一路向下，他的唇最终停在尼禄的脖子上。

“要真让我离开你，我又怎么舍得……”但丁的热气喷到他的脖子上，尼禄感到有些痒，不由得缩了脖子，发出一串轻盈的笑。

“你真美。”见他笑意盈盈的模样，但丁不由得赞叹。

他右手抚上尼禄的脸颊，指腹轻柔地摩挲。当他的指尖经过尼禄的嘴唇时，一下子被尼禄咬住了。一阵尖锐的刺痛传来，定是这小东西下了狠口。但随即又感到一条柔软湿润的舌头，在细细地舔舐他的伤口。但丁的眼被他的嘴唇勾了去。他忽然想起，这灵活的舌头，曾给他带来多么销魂蚀骨的欢愉啊。

“你想要我？”虽是问句，尼禄却很肯定。他看穿了但丁的欲望。

“它想要你。”但丁看向自己的裤裆处，暧昧地说。

尼禄倾身过去，一只手压在但丁的肩膀，另一只手隔着衣物，抚摸已经精神勃发的那物。他故意凑到但丁耳边，向里吹着气。

“我不在的时候，它有去找别人吗？”

但丁仰起头，朗声哈哈大笑起来，笑完后对尼禄说：“你得把它放出来，问它能不能离得开你。”

尼禄也不由得笑了。月光碎在尼禄脸上，微漾如波，给他镀上了层薄薄的光晕。但丁伸开双臂，尼禄顺势倒在他怀里，他们火热的舌头相互交缠在一起，瞬间撩拨起了所有的激情。

二人的身躯紧紧贴合在一起，如同缠绕交错的藤蔓。但丁的手不知何时钻到了尼禄衣服下，手掌完全摊开，缓慢地在尼禄光洁的肌肤上游走。他的抚摸并不色情，没有单独对哪块肌肤的贪恋，更像是在感受他身体的温暖。

尼禄迎合着他，并也索取着他。他把但丁的衣服往上拽起，但又不舍得放开他的嘴唇，索性把但丁的衣服撕个粉碎，锐利的指甲还不小心把但丁的皮肤划烂了，浮现出几道不明显的血痕。

他们忘我地相拥，恨不能把对方融为一体。

“你知道吗？每当黑夜来临，你就出现在我的眼前；当置身于人群，每个人都像是你的脸；甚至我把眼睛蒙上，我还依然能感受到你的视线，你温柔的手掌。我满脑子都是你，你把我变得这么荒唐。我多么恨你……又多么爱你……”他喃喃道，声音有些震颤。他不留给但丁说话的机会，用唇封住了他的嘴。

那话近乎呓语，带着疯狂的灼热，让但丁心生畏惧。这怀中的人，如鬼魅一般，只有面孔是相同的，一举一动却判若两人。尼禄好似看穿了但丁的心事，含住他的耳垂。他的声音如月雾一般向但丁耳边流去。“我只属于你……”尼禄这种完全服从的姿态，让但丁腹中的火一窜而起。他翻过身，把尼禄严严实实地压在身下。

此时的尼禄看起来那么纤细，稚嫩。他手臂死死地地缠绕在但丁的胳膊上，感受但丁肌肉的起伏跳动。他顺从地扭过头，让但丁的吻覆盖他的脖颈。

他们任凭自己沉浸在感官的欢愉中，忘记了周遭的一切。有时候，沉默比起任何言语都更接近灵魂的深处。

但丁感到头脑晕晕乎乎的。他醉了，醉在温柔的夜色中，也醉在炽烈的情热里。


	2. Chapter 2

他们浑身赤条条的，就如同刚出生那般，身子紧紧贴在一起。此时两人都闭着眼睛，无言地感受头脑的扰攘，浑身一阵酥麻，晕晕乎乎，如同在跳旋转舞步般。

但丁一只手爱抚尼禄白嫩的大腿，另一只手抚摸他的背。他的吻很温柔。温暖湿润的嘴唇落到了尼禄的脖颈，然后向上舔弄，直到在黑暗中捕捉到了对方的耳垂。

尼禄拉住但丁的手放在自己的阴茎上。但丁只是简单抚弄了几下，却引得尼禄一阵晕厥似的兴奋。可这远远不够，与所爱之人结合的欲望焦灼着他的心。

但丁把尼禄翻了个身，右手捏在尼禄的后颈上，没使多大劲儿，灵活厚实的手却结结实实地钳住了尼禄的动作。

他压在尼禄身上，用牙齿厮磨，用双手抚摸。他的唇和舌好似带着火星子，每到一处就点燃了尼禄的肌肤。尼禄痴迷地细听但丁的喉咙里呼噜呼噜地响，像是呼着气的风箱。

“操……进来！”他情不自禁地叫道，如一声惊雷，拔地而起。

一阵风起，从远处飘来树叶奏出的乐声，一声声的，如同蜿蜒流淌的潺潺溪流，向夜的深处逝去。

但丁失去了引以为傲的自制——他在性事上总是如此，占据着完全的主导地位，热情，冲动，甚至野蛮，他把在琐碎生活中发泄不出来的激情，都统统送给了性和斗争。他的双手箍在尼禄的腰侧，挤了进去，毫无保留。

尼禄不由得逃离似地往前倒，但又撑住了，背部像紧绷的弦。但丁用指头轻揉他的臀部。但丁俯视着身下这具青春勃发的身躯，洋溢着诱人的气息，青春又不青涩，平添了几分魅惑。他接受对方的抚摸，突然眼睛一酸，却用喘息遮掩。

“我要你！”尼禄只急促地说了这么一声。但丁问了什么，他没听清，不依不饶地重复了一遍。

但丁把自己往更深处探去。那温暖粘稠的内壁绞着他，让他也痛苦难当。他不敢再动了。尽管他沉迷于对尼禄身体的探索，他也不愿伤害他。他太想让他快乐了。

但丁强迫自己退出去，脱离那温暖之地。

尼禄的脑袋又昏又涨，一时间说不出话来。

但丁刚想扶起他，尼禄倒自己挣扎着撑起身体，转身伏在但丁身上。他贪婪地用嘴唇感受但丁的脸颊和嘴唇，过长的刘海扎在他的脸颊上。但丁不明白，为什么怀中的人散发出近乎疯狂的情热，他不觉得其绚烂多姿，反倒有些令人生畏。

“我们多久没做了？”

“半个月？一个月？”但丁说着，尼禄突然倒在他身上。感受到爱人的气息，他吻了吻尼禄的头发。“你好像总是在生闷气。”

尼禄的五指揉捏着但丁手臂的肌肉，往事的影子如粼粼波光，不时照进他的心底。他忽地用手撩拨了自己的头发，一头银发被指尖拨开，凌乱地四散。他那伪装在天真姿态的性感，总是至为撩人。

但丁看在眼里。他再次深刻地感到，尼禄的全身各处，甚至头发丝，无处不散发着年轻而性感的气息。这已经是长久以来的感觉了，他太过熟悉，竟已忘却了，现在再次引出一串旧的记忆，令他怦然心动。

“你真美。”他听见自己这样说。那声音干涩，好似不是由他发出来的。

尼禄略微垂目，如薄翼的睫毛轻颤，似乎只把他的由衷赞美当成过耳之风。

他的手，又滑到他的阴茎上，然后握紧了。

“从现在起，我再也不会让你离开我了。”他转而轻柔地抚弄起来。但丁的目光随着他手上的动作流转，发出了低低的呻吟。

尼禄笑出了声。他分开双腿，双手搂住但丁的肩头，此时搂得更紧了，而后咬紧牙关，一点点坐下去，再次接纳但丁的性器。

这一次进去得顺利些。但丁托住尼禄的臀部，感受到尼禄柔软地包裹着他，终于一气贯入。 

但丁配合着尼禄，小心翼翼地四处试探。可他的温柔却好似触怒了尼禄。他用下体紧紧吸附，随着但丁的动作，身体一起一伏，如同坐在旋转木马上。他紧紧地抱住但丁的头，头埋在但丁的颈肩，不停地嗅着他温暖的气息。——可这远远不够！

但丁扣住他的后脑勺同他接吻，呼吸越来越急促，他裹着尼禄的舌头，好像饥渴地要吞吃下去一般，尼禄不由自主地发出呻吟，却堵在两个人的嘴里。

他们的身体结合到了一起，狂热地、放肆地、野性地。他们不停地喘息，如同来自深海中的鱼。他们心甘情愿地熔在了那情爱的熔炉。尼禄能感受到他的肌肤、体温、气息，可这种感觉太如梦似幻，仍让他隐隐不安。他深知，在人事迁变中，没有什么是不朽的，是真切的，只有如风的变幻，只有飘渺的虚无。他必得把自己凿进另一个人的灵魂，或是融进去，他才能感到这真实存在的力量。

“你是我的……我爱你……”尼禄在激情的冲撞下，断断续续地说，还急促地叫了几声对方的名字。“不准离开我……”

“我也爱你……哦……你太美了……”

尼禄刚想说些什么，一张开口，还未及说出第一个字，都不期然地变作破碎的呻吟。他的双手抓住但丁的大腿，用了极大的力才按住了他的双腿。在这几秒钟的停顿里，他和但丁对视，他认得这种眼神，那是只属于他的眼神，如飞灿的流星。他突然问道：

“你想要永远跟我在一起吗？”

尼禄已然忘我地沉浸在情欲的世界，不能自持，如梦似醉，可一想到对方离去的背影，他的心，就瞬间坠落，赤裸地摔在地上，又被秃鹫啄食。心脏破碎了，血在流，往他的心里流。

梦总该醒，人世总有告别，美终难长存。他不能再自欺了，自欺是悲剧中的悲剧。无人可留住美，即使记忆也不能，因为美只存在于一瞬。无人可留住美，可又无人不想望。

他想望，并且他志在必得。他要他，要他的全部。他要他火焰般的笑容和身姿，要他滚烫的血液、丰盈的灵魂。说是贪欲也好，假爱之名也罢，他就是要他。

尼禄本就不期望得到但丁的回应。没等对方作出任何反应，他开始舔吻着但丁的脖子，用唇去感受他的温度。他又开始在他身上舞蹈。尼禄悄声说，还带着呜咽：

“你属于我……”

一声低吼，但丁被汹涌澎湃的巨浪带到峰顶。他在尼禄的体内迸发出了所有的激情。体温迅速上升，这温度灼痛了他，又浑身酥麻，飘飘乎陶醉于其中。尼禄张开嘴巴，露出他伸长的尖牙，眼睛瞬间变得浑浊不清，蒙着血色的雾。他猝不及防地一口咬上了但丁脆弱的脖子。牙齿刺破了柔软的皮肤，血液顿时冒了出来。这是尼禄第一次渴求鲜血。也许在获得恶魔的力量的同时，他的人性就残忍地抛掷了他，把他交由恶魔处置。他堕落了，他彻底服从那恶魔的一面，在那之后，他也内观到了自己翻天覆地的变化，可他冷眼旁观。

体内的血液迅速流失，但丁的世界变得面目模糊。脖子是冰凉的，身体却是温热的。即使如此，他竟以为尼禄在跟他开玩笑，不由得从唇角漏出一声轻笑，手插进尼禄的发间，把他更紧地抱入怀里。

尼禄的牙齿更深地刺入血管，像是动物在吞食一般，喉咙发出咕噜咕噜的声音。但丁感到自己的身体开始变得轻飘飘的，好像高潮的瞬间还在延续。危机感是一刹那扎进他的头皮的。但丁想要拉开他，拉开那对刀子般的尖牙，可他的手绵软无力，虚晃一下，什么也都抓不住了。

“尼禄……我爱你……”

但丁依着本能的冲动，艰难地吐出几个音节。可瞧瞧，他究竟在说什么呢？！

在这恍惚的时刻，他眼睁睁地看着自己的生命正离他远去。

怀中的身体越来越绵软，紧绷的肌肉也变得松弛下来。尼禄微微用力，让他的身体轻轻向后倒在床上，又擒着他的手臂环住自己的腰身。

他的嘴带着血腥味，唇吻着但丁的眉头、鼻梁、脸颊。

尼禄将继续吸食但丁的血液，不浪费每一滴，直到抽干殆尽。然后他会割下他的生殖器，做成标本，放在一个瓶子里，随身携带。他还会把他的身体保存在冰棺材里。哦，不，他的肉体终会腐烂的。无论是肉体，还是灵魂，斯巴达的儿子必须得到永存。那么，给他做人体塑化吧。可这需要解剖，剔除肌肉组织中的脂肪物等，他没学过这方面的技巧，到时候一个不小心，既毁掉了尸身的完整，又完不成理想的模型，真是得不偿失。到底该怎么办才好呢……

他在心中暗自思索着，嘴角还残留着未来得及吞咽的血迹。这已经不是一张人类的脸，而是一个似人非人的怪物。

管他呢？——他那两片薄薄的嘴唇笑了。他笑得灿烂，无拘无束，横扫了一切阴霾——至少但丁再也离不开他的身边了。

“你的肉身会腐烂，但你的灵魂会永远留在我体内，和我共生共存。”说完后，他更深地往但丁的怀抱里钻，头抵住但丁的下巴。他很快捕捉到了梦的薄翼。

尼禄的声音那么干净，那么温柔，就像是在为这五月的春风伴奏。可闻言的但丁，却一阵止不住的颤栗。他的身体慢慢变冷，冷到了手指尖。

在短暂的黑暗混沌后，他的世界天旋地转，面目全非。他好像看到自己那空壳般的肉身，躺在一张铺着天鹅绒被单的床上，而他自己却在慢慢地、慢慢地飘远，幻入永恒的虚空。在那里，没有时空的概念，一切名词于他而言都失去了意义。他只能感受到尼禄，和他鼓动的心跳…… 

万物又重归到了最初的、深蓝色的沉寂，让人感觉不到时间正一分一秒地逝去，一切伟大的、渺小的、高尚的、卑劣的都在这似梦非梦的世界中消隐。

太阳亮出了爪子，把天空抓得血淋淋的。月亮对着整个苍白的世界，投以最后一瞥温情的注视。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读。


End file.
